Demons
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: —Chris, formularé una pregunta y quiero tu absoluta verdad—La de los ojos grises aspiró aire. —¿Qué tan importante fue fue ese chico en realidad?—Él la miró y suspiró. Jill nunca podría comprender que tan importante era Piers Nivans para él. Era como un hijo o quiza más, mucho más. [Oneshot] [Nivanfield] [Para Ronald B. Nox]
**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores, únicamente la trama es mía.**

 **Aclaraciones**

Letra normal –narración general.

Letra en cursiva. –Palabras de Piers Nivans, fragmentos de frases las cuales combinadas brevemente con una canción. El resto ha salido de mi enferma mente (?)

Letra en **negritas** – notas de autor, comentarios de la autora.

 **Advertencia: Historia con contenido Yaoi, pero no sé si sea tan explícito (?) en fin, también como cada cosa que escribo, esto va dedicado a Ronald B. Nox quien rechazó mi oferta de dibujo y quería esta historia. ¡Esto va por ti!**

 **Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Demons**

capítulo único

* * *

–

 _Cuando los días sean fríos y las cartas sean jugadas_

 _Verás un lugar obscuro._

 _Es el retrato de un alma corroía por la culpa que nunca puede vivir…_

 _._

Chris Redfield miró los papeles frente a él. Nuevos rostros aparecían, como era habitual tras seis meses, tras el término del atentado bioterrorista ocasionado por el virus C, y estaba en sus manos los nuevos integrantes del equipo Alpha, todos parecían ser personas capaces dado su historial impecable. Había inclusive un chico que amaba detonar cosas y sabía utilizar explosivos de una manera impresionante. Otros manejaban cualquier tipo de armas, los que conducían con maestría estaban hasta el final, esperando que decidieran quien conformaría el equipo. Pero para él seguía siendo demasiado pronto remplazar cualquier rastro del antiguo, a pesar de haber asistido a la ceremonia de los caídos. Algo andaba mal con él ese día y prefería quedarse a echarle un vistazo. Jill había reclutado los miembros por que se había negado.

–Al fin te encontré.– la mujer de sus pensamientos llegó hasta él, acompañada de un hombre castaño, quien le miraba enfadado. –sigues siendo alguien difícil de encontrar Chris.

Él negó. Valentine lo conocía de quince años, sabia mejor que cualquiera, a excepción de sus jóvenes reclutas donde podría estar sin pensarlo demasiado. No había cambiado en nada, a comparación de ella, que sí se veía genéticamente alterada.

–Seguro, si eso es todo puedes irte ya, agente Valentine – picó. Esperando ver alguna reacción. Jill odiaba que sus amigos la llamaran por su rango. –Oliveira, si quieres mantener tu puesto, trabaja o Barry se quejará y no estoy de ánimos para soportarlos a los dos.

la rubia se adelantó a Carlos, explicando porqué estaba ahi. Aunque ya imaginaba el motivo.

–Tranquilo Chris, lo traje conmigo porque estoy preocupada por ti – habló sin rodeos. –has estado calmado seis meses tras China y eso es impropio de ti, de lo contrario Piers no me habría llamado como desquiciado cuando desapareciste del hospital. Es normal sentirse afligido Redfield, perdiste algo más que un simple grupo táctico, para ti eran especiales ¿verdad?

El castaño dejo de ver las fotografías, enfocándose en ella. Jill había dado justo en el clavo sin necesidad de hablar demasiado. Barry inclusive intentaba adivinar el motivo de su frustración y seguía buscándole pieza a esa extraña calma suya, pero la rubia era inteligente, más de lo que debería.

–Estoy bien Jill – le respondió solo para tranquilizarla – deja de preocuparte.

–Me preocupas, es todo – sonrió. – Somos compañeros ¿no? El deber es seguirte hasta el final.

 _Capitán, me quedaré contigo ¿entendido?_

 _Si quieres acompañarme por mí está bien, solo no te metas en mi camino._

Cerró los ojos, recreando otra imagen dentro de su cabeza. En la cual Jill tenía un cuerpo fibroso, musculatura necesaria para la profesión y voz ronca, proveniente de un soldado capacitado. Estiró la mano, tocando el contorno del mentón femenino. Jill no se incomodaría, tal vez sabía que pasaba por su mente y lo consentiría hasta el final.

– _Capitán…_

Ellos no tenían nada en común. La rubia no era Piers Nivans, pero se permitió ser egoísta y visualizarlo frente a él.

–Sé que ustedes son compañeros inigualables… – interrumpió Carlos de la nada, volviéndolo en sus casillas – sin embargo, ella es mi prometida ¿recuerdas, Chris?

Jill rió, tomando las manos masculinas de su compañero.

–Tranquilo Chris, podrás superar su pérdida –ignoró las palabras de Oliveira. – a Piers le hubiese gustado verte formar otros equipos y hacerlos sentirse orgullosos de trabajar junto a ti. Hazlo por él, ambos te apreciamos.

Carlos desde su lugar alzó la ceja, tentado a contradecirle. Contrario a Jill, Chris Redfield le parecía una persona amargada por el pasado, había perdido demasiadas cosas importantes para el soldado que le sorprendió verlo todavía de pie, sin inmutarse. Seguro Valentine conocía mejor a Chris y viceversa, pero alguien más estaba clavado en la mente de su compañero de armas.

La culpa era veraz. Destructiva y corrosiva.

– Sigo aquí… – insistió el latino. – ¿Hola? Soy el futuro esposo ignorado por dos amigos que me ignoran.

–Gracias, Valentine – sonrió el castaño. – ahora sí váyanse, es el ultimo día para entregar la lista de aspirantes y escuchar a tu prometido decir cosas estúpidas no es la sensación más agradable del mundo.

–Claro, ahora debo tomar las maletas, salir por la puerta y no volver – musió, rendido. A fin de cuentas, no estaba molesto con ninguno. Chris necesitaba el apoyo de sus compañeros.

Quisiera admitirlo o no, la muerte de Piers Nivans había calado en él más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

…

 _Los meses pasan y la gente continúa_

 _¿Cómo seguir cuando no hay nadie caminando contigo?_

 _Si hay algo más peligroso que las balas_

 _Es sin duda la soledad._

La terapia emocional era algo común. Su compañera, al llegar de África hablaba pocas cosas y en ocasiones, solo Chris podía entrar a un rango no mayor de cinco metros. Como parte del protocolo, le habló sobre ir juntos para tratarla y aunque se había negado más veces de las necesarias, le recordaba que Valentine no era una mujer frágil como pensaba el equipo de médicos que ansiaban tratarla contra el estrés postraumático. Por eso, rompió todas las cartas y apoyó su teoría de permanecer firme hasta el final. Entonces no entendía del porqué Jill le insistía tomar el mismo molesto camino, a pesar de negar la petición las veces que la rubia extendía frente a él, la papelería del psicólogo.

No era la primera vez que perdía un equipo. El primer Alpha de su vida pereció a manos de Albert Wesker, al venderlo cual carnada en los STARS.

– _Señor, si me permite opinar, está siendo algo terco con la petición de la agente Valentine. –_ Chris frunció el ceño ante las palabras del joven frente a él.

Casi temió estar enfermo.

Piers Nivans mantenía una pose tensa, puños apretados, y lucía preocupado por su bienestar emocional.

–No lo necesito, Piers – se dejó caer contra la silla, masajeando sus sienes en el proceso sin detenerse a pensar por qué estaba hablando con alguien que debía estar muerto. Tal vez fuera obra del cansancio, o de su odio contra los reportes formales que llenaba por cada misión. Sus nuevos chicos intentaban mantener el estrés al mínimo para él y aunque lo agradecía, parecía ser que la ideal del psicólogo no sonaba tan mal, ya se imaginaba a su soldado recriminándole las cosas.

– _Capitán, incluso el comandante Burton parece preocupado... –_ opinó el joven, cruzado de brazos. _–Escucha, todos aceptan tu mal postraumático pero solo nosotros estamos contigo. Chris… Edonia solo fue un mal momento._

El Redfield apretó los puños con impotencia. Su cabeza solo llegaba hasta aquella república, como si él siguiera entre ellos, diciendo las cosas que Piers habría dicho si estuviera ahí, de verdad.

–Yo…

– _¿Cómo van los nuevos chicos? –interrumpió Piers, sonriendo suavemente. -¿Son personas eficientes? A Finn le hubiera gustado convivir con ellos, siempre deseó escalar alto_.

No solo él. Chris también hubiera querido que Nivans alcanzara la cima, verlo hacerse mayor y destacar como siembre había querido ver.

–Les falta entrenamiento. Pero podrían superarlos si se esfuerzan –el aludido frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. –van a paso lento a diferencia de ustedes.

– _Entiendo – Piers suspiró. – Desearía instruirlos también, aunque nunca he sido bueno tratando con las personas._

Algo dentro de él se quebró con tales palabras.

Antes de decir algo la puerta se abrió. El soldado le prestó atención a la delgada figura rubia que portaba un ceño de molestia. Lucia enfadada y no tenía ánimos de lidiar con Jill cuando peleaba.

–Te escuché hablando…– musitó, tomando asiento en la silla que reposaba junto al escritorio. - ¿estás bien?

–Sí, hablaba con… – giró la vista, pero solo encontró el sofá verde. Nadie había estado ahí, platicando con él. – olvídalo.

Maldición. De verdad necesitaba la terapia.

– Claire llamó, piensa venir a la boda acompañada del hombre ese que detestas por defender a una criminal – la rubia elevó la vista al techo. – también invité a Sherry Birkin, porque debes aceptar a Jake Muller.

–Eres quien va a casarse, puedes invitar a quien quieras –gruñó. –si los mantienes lejos de mí, no habrá problemas.

La idea de ver a Kennedy le desagradaba. Gracias a la mujer que él había defendido, Piers estaba muerto y sus únicas conversaciones ahora eran imaginarias.

Jill comprendiendo a donde iban sus pensamientos colocó la mano en el hombro masculino. Sabía que ese chico había sido importante para Chris en cualquier aspecto posible. Piers era el compañero, el amigo que lo podía mantener a raya siendo paciente y cooperativo, aquel que seguiría a su lado como ella. Sin embargo, no se comparaba al apego que su compañero había adquirido con él, cualquiera fuera la relación de ambos.

–Chris, formularé una pregunta y quiero tu absoluta verdad – la de los ojos azules aspiró aire. – ¿qué tan importante fue ese chico?

–Lo quise como un hijo.

Incluso más. Mucho más.

…

 _No te acerques mucho, está obscuro ahí adentro_

 _Dicen que son tus actos, creo es el destino_

 _Quiero proteger esa luz teñida de obscuridad_

 _Sin importar cuantas veces tengas que escapar_

 _¿No de eso se trata el amor?_

Las bodas nunca habían sido de su gusto. El exceso de felicidad desbordante le daba dolor de cabeza y la música ganas irse a otro sitio. Pero se trataba de Jill, alguien que le había salvado el trasero incontables veces en el pasado. Por eso estaba ahí, vistiendo traje nuevo, usando loción masculina innecesaria y saludando con la cabeza a quienes lo reconocían en el camino. Barry y Rebecca parecían disfrutar la situación, a comparación de Billy Coen, el hombre con quien Rebecca se había casado cuatro años atrás.

Al menos no estaba solo soportando esa tortura.

Metros atrás Valentine bailaba animadamente el primer baile de recién casados. Barry Burton descompuso la mueca entre sus labios. Y recordó aquel lugar especial de su escritorio que el pelirrojo siempre observaba, era el donde tenía posesión de varias fotografías que representaban alguna parte importante en su vida. Había varias de Claire jugando, otras haciéndose mayor. Algunas del pelirrojo, sonriéndole a una Rebecca vestida de blanco y al final una suya con Jill en el mismo lugar, viviendo la tranquilidad antes de Edonia

Carlos Oliveira distaba mucho de ser el hombre ideal para su compañera. Antes había sido criminal, y dudaba que fuesen a hacerse cercanos solo por ella, pero si Jill lo había escogido para dar el paso final, entonces apoyaría la decisión.

– _Señor, usted es demasiado protector con sus compañeros ¿se lo han dicho?_ – Chris sintió un tic en la ceja. Parpadeó, observando a Piers sentado, girando la copa de vino entre las manos, no lo veía, pero estaba seguro que había un tinte divertido en su voz. – _diviértase capitán._

Lo haría, si estuviera ahí para sentirse a gusto.

– ¿Chris? –Rebecca fue la primera en hablar. – luces algo distraído, ¿estás bien?

No, pero tampoco lo diría.

–Sabes Rebecca, esto definitivamente es raro – expresó Billy, rendido. –algo parece desencajar aquí.

– _Los estás preocupando, señor – Piers dejó la copa en su lugar – ¿es agradable verdad? La felicidad a costa de otros siempre es dura._

Chris Redfield desvió la mirada hacia las otras mesas. Sherry Birkin conversaba animadamente con Claire ataviada en un vestido azul turquesa mientras Muller maldecía cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Leon mantenía un aspecto neutral, asintiendo ocasionalmente para tenerlos conformes.

– _Chris… ¿temes tanto contestarle al muerto? ¿O temes quedar como un idiota que se está volviendo loco?_

Nunca. El castaño tenía orgullo, dejarse llevar por la debilidad era estúpido aunque no imposible y Edonia era la prueba viviente.

Bebió de golpe, sintiendo el alcohol traspasarle la garganta. Amargo, perfecto para deshacerse de malos recuerdos.

La mente humana jugaba bromas crueles.

–Eh, Chris, debe despacio – opinó Barry. – Recuerda que estás propenso a recaer en…

El soldado golpeó la mesa. Estaba hastiado hasta de sí mismo, no era un estúpido niño que no sabía tomar decisiones, maldición, tenía cuarenta años ¿por qué todos lo veían indefenso?

Salió de ahí, sin importarle nada. Necesitaba aire, alcohol y una buena dosis de horas extras en cama.

Nadie lo molestaría.

Sin Piers ya nada tenía sentido…

…

 _Cuando las luces se apaguen todos los pecadores se arrastrarán_

 _Ellos cavarán tu tumba y la máscara vendrá gritando a_

 _Reclamarte los errores que has hecho_

Llevaba varias semanas sin ver a Barry desde lo ocurrido en la boda de Jill. La rubia le había llamado incontables veces que a veces escuchaba el sonido imaginario del teléfono. Los jóvenes del pelotón seguían pensando cuanto tiempo tardaría para reubicarse con ellos otra vez y no deseaba verlos por el momento. Ninguno llenaba las características que Piers tenía, inclusive cuando ni siquiera había terminado el entrenamiento militar, demostraba que era apto para ello.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente. Chris entrecerró los ojos, firmando la papelería pendiente tras el enlace matrimonial de Valentine. Todavía no hablaban formalmente sobre su ausencia y dudaba que Jill dejara pasar el tema como si nada.

–Es molesto ver al Chris Redfield que tanto defiende Jill convertirse en esto – entabló el latino, apuntándolo. – ella no quiere verlo por estimarte demasiado, pero yo me estoy harto de tanta estupidez.

– _Va a quedarse solo, señor… –siguió Piers, de vuelta otra vez junto al sofá. –Si aleja a los suyos no tendrá nadie para mantenerlo cuerdo._

Apretó los dientes. Carlos tenía el derecho de patearle la cara por ser un imbécil, pero él no entendía que le estaba carcomiendo los sesos el fantasma imaginario de Piers, recordándole la verdad.

La terapia parecía ser la única opción. Olvidarlo, dejarlo en el pasado más tétrico de su infernal vida.

No, no podía olvidarlo.

¿Masoquismo? Que mierda importaba.

– _También apreciaba todo de usted, señor – Piers gruño. – ¿sabía? Nunca le expresé que tan importante era capitán. Yo, realmente…_

–Detente… – se cubrió los oídos con las manos. – con un demonio ¡detente!

– ¿Chris? – Oliveira dio un paso hacia él. –Oye, tampoco te…

– _Vamos, puedes aceptarlo. – soltó colérico. – ¿Cuál es el problema? Capitán, lo consideré alguien especial ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo? Ya estoy muerto de todas formas._

–Chris, reacciona – pidió el agente, confundido. – ¡Chris por favor!

– _Admítelo…_

La cabeza le dio vueltas. Lo quería ahí, como algo, cualquier cosa pero vivo.

Todo estaba mal. Muy mal.

– _Intercambio equivalente. Tu vida a cambio de la mía, así de complicados son los sentimientos profundos Chris…_

Salió y dejó a Carlos hablando cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Si las disculpas mentales no solucionaban, entonces iría a la fuente del problema.

Visitar la tumba que se negó a ver era un gran paso _._

Aceptación, apreciación y perdida.

Todo había salido en ese orden.

por ende, debía comenzar a hacer las cosas como eran.

…

 _Vamos, no te dejes caer por el pasado_

 _Si te dan ganas de salir y no volver, hazlo._

 _toma las maletas. Ilumina tu vida_

 _Siempre habrá alguien que te sepa comprender_

Nunca había querido a alguien más allá de la camarería. Jill, Barry y Rebecca era otra cuestión indiscutible por ser personas que cuidaban su espalda. Sus compañeros de Raccoon y amigos de media vida.

Entender cosas mundanas como amar, apreciar o querer no estaba bajo el régimen de los soldados. Se había centrado en continuar la lucha contra el bioterrorismo, pero Piers colaba cualquier cosa entre su mente, destruyendo cualquier ideal antes puesto, comenzando con la ira tras la muerte de Finn y Marco.

– No esperaba verte aquí, Chris – Jill le sonrió. –ha pasado tiempo desde que venimos a rendir respeto a los caídos hace un año. Todo trascurre demasiado rápido, pero tú al parecer te niegas al futuro…

–Lamento irme de la boda – comenzó la plática, ese era otro tema que debían zanjar. – sabes que me desagrada el ambiente repleto de personas, además invitaste a esas personas detestables y…

– Era mi deber – atinó a decir ella. – hablaste poco con Jake, ignoraste a Leon por hacer una escena, olvidaste hasta a tu compañera de armas ¿puedo saber por qué?

–Yo… – Chris respiró aire. Jill nunca le reclamaría y necesitaba dejar todo para comenzar de nuevo. – La verdad Valentine, tengo unos inconvenientes personales los cuales me están arruinando.

–Ya veo… – murmuró, mirándolo brevemente. – es por ese chico ¿verdad? Hace unos meses me dijiste que era como un hijo ¿realmente lo era? Si sentiste algo más no debes mentirte Chris, sigue siendo fuera de lo común, pero que importa. Yo te aceptaré Redfield, Barry, Rebecca e incluso Carlos.

Él sonrió. El Piers imaginario frente a él pareció satisfecho con las palabras de Valentine.

–Haces sonar como si tuviera un sentimiento profundo – exhaló. – una cosa es apreciarlo, pero ¿enamorarse? Suena estúpido.

–Nunca dije algo parecido – sonrió la rubia. –, tal vez sea demasiado tarde Chris pero la próxima vez, asegúrate de querer a alguien antes de poder perderlo. Si te sirve de algo, te aprecio así como eres.

– _Gracias Chris… –_ habló el Piers de la nada, captando su atención. _– No fue el momento ni lugar indicado, e incluso creo que podría haber funcionado, siendo hombres o no. Algún día volveré, así que vuelve agrande a quienes estén contigo. Hasta pronto, y recuerda que no estarás solo._

Lo vio distorsionarse, volviéndose fragmentos hasta desaparecer completamente. Miró a Jill, sintiendo algo de paz por primera vez después de la muerte de Piers.

Era una promesa, se mantendría firme hasta que consiguiera alguien capaz de igual a Nivans en todos los aspectos posibles. Y, tal vez, poder comenzar desde cero algo relacionado a una relación.

Algún día, dejaría el tabú prohibido para poder tener el alma en paz.

– ¿Jill?

Ella volteó.

– ¿Sí?

–Gracias…

…

 _Y aunque esto es por ti, no puedo esconder la verdad_

 _Cuando sientas calor, mírame a los ojos_

 _Ahí es donde mis demonios se esconden._

 _Aquellos que destruyen, arruinan y renacen de las cenizas_

Miró al joven frente a él levantar la pistola semiautomática con una precesión impresionante. A pesar de ser un hombre mayor, rozando los treinta y tantos, todavía conservaba el tinte de juventud que seguro él habría tenido a su edad. Ya no era alguien de cuarenta, casi entraba a la edad de los cincuenta pero seguía entrenando jóvenes, esperando encontrar aquel que cubriera los estándares de Piers al pie de la letra y por fin parecía haberlo encontrado.

– ¿Señor? – el joven lo miró con expectación. –Si he fallado, por favor dígamelo. Quiero mejorar para estar a su nivel…

Sin embargo, siguió observándolo. La tonalidad de piel, ojos y voz se parecían tanto a las del hombre dormido en alguna parte.

Entonces sonrió, sintiendo cómo las piezas parecían encajar.

–Estuvo bien, soldado. He encontrado un nuevo francotirador eficaz.

–Estaré con usted hasta el final, capitán…

– Chris, traigo buenas noticias – Barry llegó hasta él con una fotografía en la mano.– Lo encontramos

El joven observó un hombre dentro de lo que parecía ser un contenedor.

–Vayamos, es tiempo de reencontrarnos.

Sí, al fin podían encajar.

.

.

.

 **Y bien, eso es todo. Ronald, espero que te haya gustado porque el primero que escribo de este pairing y no sé, todavía me cuesta asimilarlo xD pero en fin, también recuerdo tu odio hacia Jill, pero la necesitaba para la trama.**

 **Como sea, comentarios críticas y/o amenazas de muerte son bien recibidos.**

 **Un saludo, se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
